Breakfast Cafe
by Jade003
Summary: Squeal to 'Guilty Pleasures'. Cloud and Leon start with breakfast at a cafe that leds to a discussion on their relationship.


Sorta squeal to 'Guilty Pleasures'. Not necessary to read but probably would be helpful.

Summary: Squeal to 'Guilty Pleasures'. Next morning, Cloud and Leon are having breakfast at a café. (Then it got out of hand. Seriously, half way through this I somehow lost control and it when a completely different way than I had originally planned. Not that Cloud or Leon seem to be complaining. Or you for that matter.)

Disclaimer: Just image what Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts would be like if I (or any of us) owned it. Really, it'd so not be for little kids.

Warnings: Some swearing, and, oh yeah, yaoi.

* * *

Cloud shifted in his seat, holding back a low grunt as pain shot up his spine. He shouldn't have moved; his ass had finally stopped hurting. Or maybe it was just nicely numb. Either way he shouldn't have moved. Now it ached more than usual.

Of course, it was all his doing. He really had to be careful of what he wished for. It was his brilliant idea to get rough last night. And as he said to his than… overly energetic boyfriend, Leon certainly did do rough. A small upward turn graced his lips; not that he didn't enjoy it, he'd never come so hard in his life.

He suppressed a shiver as Leon's heated words echoed through his mind. He would never have guessed that Leon, his stoic, wall-leaning, worry-wart of a boyfriend, had such a domineering side to him. The man's harsh grip on his hips, Leon's member ramming into him forcefully, his tone weight leaning over him, almost crushing him into the bed, had sent Cloud into a state of mind he never thought possible. He had wanted… craved… Leon to… not own him but… mesh them together? Bind Cloud to the brunet so Cloud would never be apart from Leon? Be willing to give what ever pleasure Leon wanted just to feel that trust-filled submission-release again? Cloud wasn't entirely sure what he had felt last night but it had been intense. Hell, just thinking about it now had him getting hard.

Breathe in, breathe out. Become calm, collected. It wouldn't do to jump your boyfriend in such a public place. Plus, as much as he might like it at the time, his ass would be complaining even more later. Calm… that's it.

Glancing around the open-air café where Leon and he were having breakfast (Aerith couldn't cook for them _all_ the time), Cloud frowned. What was taking Leon so long? The line wasn't that long was it? He squinted through the window that made up the front wall but couldn't see his brunet lover through the glare and mass of people inside. He sighed, maybe it was. Or maybe Leon didn't like how they brewed his coffee and had sent it back; the man was very picky about his morning coffee. Enough that Cloud had given up on making it and simply kept to making sure the pot was clean and a mug was sitting out ready and waiting.

A shadow passed over him and glad that Leon had finally returned, Cloud looked up to reward him with a small smile. The smile halted then faded away before Cloud had even reached the man's (_not_ Leon) chin. Standing over him with a smile that was probably meant to be warm but really came off as predatory, was Brent. Or was it Brad? Brandon? Cloud couldn't remember and really didn't care. The man was also a brunet but with a short cut that didn't suit his face, taller than Cloud and had just a small showing of a gut through his tucked-in shirt. He had been bothering Cloud for the past month or so, repeatedly trying to start a conversation with him.

"Good morning, Cloud." Brian greeted politely, his smile not changing. He moved to take the seat opposite the mesh metal table from Cloud. Cloud glared.

"That seat's taken."

Bill paused, looking surprised. "Really? I didn't see anyone else." He didn't sit down though, returning to his spot next to Cloud. Cloud didn't look at him, wishing he hadn't listened to Leon's advice about leaving Bustard at home. So what if a few locals got poked, it was worth his peace, wasn't it?

"You're looking good today." Cloud stared out over the other occupied tables. "I have the day off. How 'bout you and I do something together? Have lunch together?"

"I'm not hungry."

Barkley chuckled. "You shouldn't kid yourself, Cloud. You're waiting at a café during the breakfast rush. I think you're hungry. Tell you what, let me know what you'd like and I'll go order it for you." The irritating man twilled one of Cloud's long spikes between his forefinger and thumb, smiling down at Cloud.

Cloud snapped his eyes up, glowering and harshly slapping the offending fingers away with the back of his hand. Pain twanged up his backside but he ignored it. Who the hell did this guy think he was that he could touch his hair?! Plus the whole lack of personal space. Screw it, he was leaving; Leon could find him later. Breakfast or not, pain or not, he wasn't going to sit here and let this imbecile stay near him any longer.

Before he could shift to stand a hand landed on top of Barron's shoulder and spun him around. The man tipped slightly from the forced move but caught himself. Standing behind him, with Revolver tapping restlessly on his shoulder, was Leon. Cloud breathed a soft sigh out.

"Is there a problem here?" Leon's voice was cold.

Boris remained calm. "Of course not, Mr. Leonheart. I was just talking with Cloud and-"

"Don't."

"Excuse me?" Bubbly-face asked. Even Cloud blinked at Leon's crisp tone. There was a glint in the brunet's grey eyes that Cloud couldn't quite make out but it was making him apprehensive.

"I said don't."

"Don't…?"

"Don't talk to him."

"Mr. Leonheart, I really don't think you can tell me who I can or can't-"

Leon interrupted Billboard again. "Maybe." He tapped Revolver once before letting it still, hard muscles tensing beneath leather and cotton. "Doesn't matter. From what I could see, Cloud didn't want to talk to you. So don't talk to him. Also, leave." Bobble-head opened his mouth, glanced around at the silently watching audience, took another look at the polished blade, closed it and bowed his head.

"Perhaps another time, Cloud."

Leon grabbed the man's arm, his fingers digging into the man's shirt and stared hard up at the taller man. "No, Roger, not another time." The man's name was Roger? Wow, he'd been off. But, whatever. "You will not talk to Cloud unless he talks to you first. Don't hold your breath." The armed brunet released the taller one, body turned as Leon watched Ralph walk away. Cloud watched the two, saw Ronald disappear past the crowd, saw most of said crowd staring back at them and promptly hid his burning face in his hands.

"Cloud?"

Cloud didn't look up. "Was that necessary?" He hissed at Leon. A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing once in reassurance.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, ignoring Cloud's question. Cloud didn't answer. "Cloud?" Two fingers slipped between his hands and gently, but firmly lifted his chin. Grey eyes stared hard into his own, searching for a long moment. Cloud felt his ears burn as he noticed that everyone was still watching. Grey eyes darted around too, taking in the crowd before something flickered in them that Cloud couldn't decipher.

Then Leon was kissing him.

It wasn't hard or passionate like last night nor was it soft and light like the usual quick kisses they exchanged in shadowy alleys or empty rooms. This kiss was firm, confident and a tad on the forceful side. A hand wrapped around the back of Cloud's head, fingers weaving into his hair, turning Cloud's head up and to the side to better met Leon. A wet tongue wedged it's way between his lips, forcing them open. Caught so completely by surprise, Cloud gave no resistance. Leon pushed further in, than widened his mouth to suck Cloud's lips in more, as if trying to eat the blond man. That feeling from last night coiled in Cloud's stomach and his breath hitched.

Leon pulled away. The hand holding Cloud's neck, trailed down his collar before briefly caressing a cheek. Cloud gave a few heavy pants as he stared up at the smug brunet. Leon then swept a hardened gaze over the stunned crowd and many quickly turned away. Satisfied, Leon took his seat. Cloud blinked. Then blushed even more.

"What was that?!" Cloud hissed again at the brunet now sitting across from him.

"A kiss." Leon stated calmly.

"Here?!"

Leon shrugged. "It'll prove a point."

"What point?"

Leon looked at Cloud, his gaze unwavering. "That you're with me." _That you're mine_. Cloud blinked. Fought yet _another_ blush; fiddling momentarily with his harness strap as he calmed his erratic heart.

A new shadow passed over the table and Cloud glanced up, tensing. A waiter with a tray balanced on three fingers placed two plates in front of Leon and Cloud, a mug of coffee for Leon, tea for Cloud. He left. Leon started eating his raspberry pastry. Cloud picked at his bagel.

"You're not hungry?" Leon asked between bites.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Leon sighed. "… I'm sorry I upset you."

"… Did you really have to do that in front of everyone?" It was going to take weeks for Cloud to be able to look any of the town's folk in the eye, wondering if they had witnessed this.

Leon frowned. "Has Roger bothered you before?"

"Yeah, but I was fine. I didn't need your help."

"I know."

"Then…?"

Sharp grey eyes bore into Cloud. "I told you, to show that you're with me." _You are _mine_._ "Don't be afraid to tell anyone flirting with you off though."

"…Flirting? He wasn't…" Cloud trailed off at the amused flicker in Leon's eyes.

"He was."

The unstated comment that Leon was glad Cloud hadn't flirted back drifted through the air. Cloud rolled his eyes. Yeah right, even if he wasn't with Leon Reggie held no interest for him.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Leon dividing his gaze between watching Cloud and the crowd while Cloud could barely glance at anyone but Leon without feeling his face warm. The brunet seemed to be very amused by Cloud's embarrassment. Cloud glared back once or twice for good measure.

Leon downed the last of his coffee; Cloud swallowed the last bite of bagel. Sharing a quick look, they stood together, the metal chairs scrapping against the sidewalk. Pain shot up his spine. Cloud grimaced; he'd forgotten about that. Stupid aching backside.

Cloud followed Leon out onto the street doing his damnest to not show a limp.

"You should have said something before we left the house this morning." Leon said once they were in a quieter, less crowded section of road.

"I'm fine." Cloud grunted out.

Leon sighed heavily. He flicked his wrist and green magic swirled around Cloud. The pain in his ass eased and Cloud relaxed some.

"Dammit, Leon, I said I was fine." Cloud growled. He wasn't some baby who needed coddling.

"You were in pain."

"I was handling it."

Leon suddenly grabbed Cloud's wrist and dragged him into a deserted alley. Slamming Cloud up against a brick wall, Leon held his arms down while using his weight to hold the stunned swordsman in place. Cloud stared up at Leon's bright eyes, the older man's heavy panting so close that Cloud was breathing his warm breath in.

"What the hel-mmpph!" Cloud's protest was cut off as Leon captured his lips in another hard kiss. Cloud fought back, trying to wrestle the man off of him but Leon only pressed into him further, crushing him into the coarse wall. Leon's tongue was in his mouth again, probing, demanding. Cloud pushed back with his own but Leon snarled and pressed closer. Cloud's breath hitched. That same sensation from last night was growing, making him dizzy. It was a mix of trust, of surrender, of need. It was….

Realization struck. It was a release of control, a kind of freedom, letting himself get lost in sensation knowing that Leon would never willingly hurt him, would always catch him if he ever fell.

The mouth pressed over his fell away and Cloud let his head fall back as he sucked in deep gulps of air. Leon shuddered as he rested on his forehead on Cloud's shoulder, the brunet panting just as heavily.

"Shiva." Leon gasped. "Cloud… I don't…. I'm trying not to… but you're so… Shiva."

Cloud carefully extracted his wrists, Leon releasing them with a shiver, and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. He rubbed his hands up and down the gunblader's back, soothing the trembling muscles.

"I want you." Leon rambled into his shirt. "Need you so bad. And when Roger… Shiva, I could have punched him just for talking to you and then he touched you! I had to kiss you… I'm sorry but… You're mine!" He hissed the last part out, his fists clenched at his sides. Brown hair shook back and forth, tickling Cloud's neck. "Shiva, I don't know what I'm… I can't lose you… Don't know what I'd do without… I'd never force you, Cloud… couldn't… but I hurt you and I had to right it even if you said… Don't want to cause you pain… I just…"

The body leaning against his wasn't calming during Leon's studded speech, was in fact growing more rigid. Cloud frowned. Leon shuddered again. He pulled away.

"Leon?"

"I need to go."

"I'll come-"

"No!" Leon snapped. Cloud blinked. "No." Leon repeated, visibly calming himself. He ran a hand through his hair. "I have to… have to get this under control. I don't know what I'll do and if you-"

"I can take care of myself, Leon."

"Don't you get it?!" Leon yelled, rounding on Cloud who stepped back up against the wall. "I wanted to maim Roger for touching you! Maim! What kind of response is that? I've never dealt with this… this… I don't even know what the hell it is! One half of me wants to show you off for all the Worlds to see like some grand prize and the other half wants to hide you away for myself while I pound you into the wall until you can't walk. For a second back there I wanted to fuck you in the street just to show everyone that you're off limits!" Leon stepped back, took a couple deep breaths. He pinched his nose. "I still can't believe I kissed you like that. Shiva." He turned to leave, shoulder's rigid. "I'll – I'll see you later."

Cloud tackled Leon to the ground, pinning him down.

"You can't leave." Cloud growled over the brunet. "You think you can say all that then just walk away!" Cloud grounded his hips into Leon's letting the other feel how hard he was. "Ifirt's flame, Leon, other than the sex in the street – which will never happen – what you just said has me so turned on that I _want_ you to pound into me until I can't walk. So if you walk away right now, you're sleeping at _Aerith's_ for the next month. You wouldn't even warrant being in the same house. Got it?"

Stunned eyes transformed into heated grey pools. "Cloud," Leon choked out. "I don't think I can control myself if you-"

Cloud leaned down to breath into the man's ear. "Then don't. I want this, Leon. Just like last night. I trust you. I want to feel you like that again. Feel you in me like that, so powerful, so forceful, so… I want to be yours." He panted. Cloud shivered, he was turning himself on. He took a shuddering breath to calm his blood. "I think… I think we both released something that caught us unawares." He trailed the tip of his tongue along the shell of Leon's ear. "Doesn't mean we can't enjoy yourselves."

A low growl sounded beneath him, his only warning before Leon rolled them over so he was pinning Cloud to the ground. Cloud's breath hitched at the feral leer Leon was giving him. The brunet growled again before whispering in Cloud's ear.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Hours later in their bedroom completely exhausted but wonderfully sated, Cloud sighed sleepily against Leon's bare, sweaty chest, held there by a relaxed but possessive arm. Finger shaped bruises lined his hips while bruises from another source peppered his chest, neck, and jaw. Similar hickies dotted Leon's chest and shoulders. Cloud was once again sore but he was too tired and lax to care. Besides, he had an over worried boyfriend who was generous with Cures, at least when it came to Cloud.

"That was a good wish." Cloud murmured. Leon hummed in agreement. A hand threaded through his hair, stroking absently. A tender kiss was placed to the top of his head.

Leon took a deep breath, suddenly tense under Cloud. He stammered, "…I-I…" _I love you._

Cloud smiled happily at the unspoken but clearly heard words, tugging the warm body closer to him. Leon relaxed as he sighed then chuckled lowly when Cloud nuzzled his chest, expressing his own affection.

Cloud fell asleep minutes later, fully aware that if Leon wanted to go another round when they woke, he would eagerly agree.


End file.
